Bajo la Piel
by Saij Clio
Summary: él mejor que nadie conoce que es muy dificil saber lo que hay bajo la piel del otro. en este fic Yamcha nos cuenta,bajo sus pensamientos y percepciones, como su relacion con la cientifica finalizó. VxB
1. ¡¡Vegeta!

I. ¡¡¡¿Vegeta?!!!

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí que el vació que habitaba en mi cuerpo se llenaba nuevamente , mi alma había vuelto, mi vida había vuelto ...Ah!! maravillosa fragancia penetra por mi nariz, esa fragancia tan característica de mi amado planeta Tierra, una mezcla de hierba nueva con tierra mojada. Mis sentidos parecen estar mas sensibles y el cantar de los pájaros resuena como una armónica sinfonía en mis oídos.

Miré a mi alrededor, un paraje verde me inundó la visión, luego una sensación de humedad recorrió mi cuerpo, recién me daba cuenta que estaba en una posa de agua. ¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunte incrédulo, si me habían revivido , esto seria al planeta tierra, pero ¿donde estaban los demás?. Elevé la mirada al cielo buscando una explicación, el azul se abría de manera majestuosa, solo nos separaba un techo circular trasparente ... ya sabia donde estaba, como no lo había reconocido antes!, si conocía este lugar como las palmas de mis manos.

_- Espera Porunga ... ¿y donde está Yamcha?_

Esa voz mandó un extraño impulso a mi cuerpo, me puse de pie como un resorte y seguí el origen de esas palabras. Salí corriendo, mojado, estilando y con un sapo en mi hombro, cuando llegue al lugar un centenar de hombres verdes llamó mi atención. ¿así eran los Namekus? Si, era la mas seguro, por que la similitud de estos seres con Pikoro era indudable. Al poco rato olvide a estos extraños seres y busque a mis amigos, vi a Krillin, Gohan, Oolong, al maestro Roshi, todos estaban reunidos en ese lugar esperándome, luego vi a mi entrañable amigo Puar ...cuanto lo había extrañado!!, pero algo me faltaba y mis ojos seguían buscando desesperadamente, miraba de un lado a otro, sabia que de la pura ansiedad no la encontraba así que tome aire y busque tranquila y minuciosamente en aquella mini- multitud, hasta que como un relámpago aguamarina apareció ella, reí del nerviosismo, ninguno de ellos había notado mi presencia así que me senté en el pasto y contemplé su hermosa presencia.

- ¿_Donde esta Yamcha?_ – Pregunto nuevamente, pero esta vez con algo mas de enfado, pues mi mujer tiene una paciencia que se agota con extrema facilidad y si nadie le daba una rápida respuesta los namekus conocerían la bestia indomable que habita dentro de algunos terrícolas.

-_Aquí estoy_ – ella volteó de inmediato y Puar se abalanzó sobre mi- _Si querías revivirme me hubiese gustado que fuera en un lugar mas seco_- le dije con un falso desgano y contenido mi instinto el cual pedía que la abrazara y la besara como nunca antes lo había hecho. Le sonreí.

Otra vez había cambiado el look, a primera vista algo extraño tenia, algo que iba mas allá de su nuevo peinado, tenia un ímpetu salvaje que le brotaba por los poros y se colaba en mis entrañas. Parece que por fin se había decidido a dejar a la adolescente caprichosa de lado, ahora la observo y no veo mas que una mujer con aires divinos. Un aura sensual la rodea y me invita perderme en ella ...y no me desesperé, sabia lo que vendría esa noche ...

-_Yamcha!!_- corrió hacia mi y se prendió de mi cuello. No tiene gran poder pero me abrazó con tanta fuerza, que parecía estrujarme el alma. ¿qué has pasado? ¿cuántas vidas se han quitado frente a sus ojos? Me pregunte en silencio acariciando su cabellera. Me sentí mal y la abracé con mas fuerza, el solo pensar que viajó a Namek por ir a buscar las esferas del dragón para revivirme y quien sabe cuantos peligros había pasado y yo no estar ahí para defenderla , me carcomía el corazón. La miro y aunque conozco muy bien la naturaleza aventurera intrínseca de sus ser, juro que sus ojos nunca mas verán sangre derramada en batallas, nunca mas sentirá miedo, pues ahora yo había regresado y no permitiría que la rasguñasen yo la protegería de cualquier peligro.

Se ríe, parece que ha leído mis pensamientos y sin mas rodeos me besa. En mi vida había degustado manjar mas exquisito que el que me ofrecían sus labios. Me besa con un furor extraño que hace que me avergüence, pues los namekus, sus padres y nuestros amigos observan al escena. Cuando despega sus labios de los míos, para buscar aire, mando al demonio a todo aquel que nos pudiera mirar con extrañeza, la tomo del mentón y desesperado por juntar nuestros labios, la beso con la misma intensidad con lo que lo hacia ella.

En la noche los padres Bulma organizaron una improvisada cena en la cual participábamos: todos los namekus, Krillin, Oolong, Roshi, Puar y yo. Exquisito y exóticos platos y bebidas deleitaban nuestros paladares, luego se dio lugar a una distendida conversación.

- _... y gracias a eso pude entrenar con Kaio sama_- dije bajo la atónita mirada de los demás.

-_Pues yo imaginaba a los Dioses personas cautelosas y serias pero veo que son de los mas normal ¿estas seguro que era Kaio sama_?- Ni ella ni nadie parecía creer que tenia que hacer reír a tal ser supremo para que accediera a entrenarme.

-_Bueno ya se hizo tarde, nosotros nos vamos_- dijo Krillin observando su reloj. Al poco rato ya emprendían vuelo a kame-house.

Cuando todos se había ido y estábamos solo con Puar en la sala éste se acerco a preguntarme que haríamos esa noche, yo despreocupado le respondí que no sabia entonces su voz nos desconcentró.

- _Quédense aquí_- Dijo acercándose a nosotros, contorneándose provocativamente. Yo entendía perfectamente lo que quería y nunca supe si Puar tenia la capacidad de leer el lenguaje corporal de Bulma, parecía que no, por que nunca se sentía incomodo entre nosotros pero siempre desaparecía en el momento oportuno, quizás lo subestimé.

- _¿qué opinas Puar? Y mañana iremos a ver algún departamento ¿eh?..._

-_Por mi esta bien Yamcha_- estoy seguro que sabia los planes que tenia para esa noche con Bulma.

-_no Yamcha, creo que no me entendiste, quédate hoy, mañana, pasado, quédate un año, tres años ... quédate para siempre_- Me dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos, ojos suplicante ¿qué le ocurre para que se muestre tan interesada en que me quede junto a ella? ... al demonio! Y sin pensarlo como un loco le respondí mil veces que si, en ese momento no pensé en nada, ni siquiera en Puar mi fiel compañero de niñez, solo pensé en ella y en la vida cotidiana a su lado, los mejores amaneceres de mi vida.

... nunca pensé que aceptar su cautivadora invitación marcaría el comienzo de nuestro final...

Esa noche... esa noche nunca la olvide, recuerdo perfectamente cada detalle, cada palabra, cada sensación...

- _Bien Puar esta será tu habitación_- indicaba abriendo la puerta- _espero que te guste_.

- _Fantástico_ – Puar se quedo observando la habitación desde la puerta-... _Bulma muchas gracias- _

- _No me des las gracias Puar, es lo que se merecen, un hogar_.- al decir eso me miró y sonrojo- _bueno ahora te llevare a tu cuarto Yamcha, que duermas bien Puar y si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo._- cerró la puerta y emprendimos camino a través del circunférico pasillo. Al llegar a la escalera subimos a la planta alta.

- _Siento no dejarte cerca de Puar , la habitaciones están copadas y las únicas tres libres están en ésta planta._- yo la escuchaba pero me perdía en el ritmo que llevaba con cada paso dado. Pasamos por su cuarto, inconfundible ente cualquier ojo ya que en su puerta había un colgante en cual estaba inscrito su nombre.

-_creo que nos pasamos_- le dije con tono pícaro.

-_que gracioso!, eso ni en tus mejores sueño...! un poco mas allá esta tu pieza_- seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos al ultimo cuarto del pasillo. El dormitorio era considerablemente mas amplio que el de Puar. Al entrar lo recorrí con un entusiasmo solo comparable al de un niño con un juguete nuevo, las paredes estaban pintadas con un color celeste muy suave y hermosos y pintorescos cuadros las adornaban. Al mover las corinas descubrí el ventanal que daba al balcón al cual salí de inmediato, grata fue mi sorpresa al ver la hermosa vista que tenia, la cuidad parecía tan pequeña e insignificante a esta distancia, que parecían una comunidad de hormigas luminosas que se movían de un lugar a otro sin cesar.

-_sabia que te gustaría la vista_- dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-_si... muchas gracias Bulma, de verdad no se si algún día podré devolverte todo lo que me has dado_- ella solo me miro con una mirada de la que por primera vez sentía que había algo detrás de ese fuego azul, algo que quizás le incomodaba algo que no quería que saliera a la luz.

-_ya me lo estas devolviendo_- se colgó de mi cuello y me abrazo con fuerza, en ese instante sentí que mi instinto febril comenzaba a encenderse, y sin personas mirándonos la bese como desde el primer momento en que la vi deseé. La brisa parecía quemarme y encenderme aun mas. -_¿entremos?-_ le pregunte con falsa cortesía ya que sin esperar su respuesta la tomé de la mano y la entré a mi nuevo hogar. Ya dentro me di unos segundos para mirarla, cada vez me parecía mas hermosa, su traje azul ajustado que mas que apaciguar cualquier indicio de deseo, dejaba a la imaginación sus prominentes curvas al desnudos, sus largas piernas tan perfectas y lozanas parecían haber sido moldeadas por los mismos dioses... ahí estaba la mujer con sus nuevos aires de fiera esperando a que yo diera el primer paso.

Me acerqué, con una mano la tomé por la cintura y la apegué a mi cuerpo tratando de no dejar ni una milésima de centímetro sin contacto entre los cuerpos, con la otra moví sus cabellos del oído- _veras como esta noche te devolveré todos los favores que me has hecho y lo que vienen por hacer-_ le susurré con una carga erótica demoledora que la hizo estremecer y aprovechando su cuello al descubierto lo comencé a besar, estaba desesperado, impaciente por hacerla mía y recordarle como era un hombre, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos, sin tocarnos, ni besarnos? No quise recordarlo pero había sido un largo tiempo sin saber de placeres carnales. A pesar de mis desenfrenadas ganas de hacerle el amor, no quería ser impaciente y que con ello nuestro encuentro terminara rápido, así que me tranquilizaba en silencio, recordándome que ya estaba ahí, vivo y a pocos minutos de desatar el huracán que estaba acumulado en mi cuerpo. Sentí que sus manos bajaban lentamente por mi espalda, dejando a su paso mi piel carbonizada, ardiendo en el deseo que me despojara luego de mis ropas y sus manos recorrieran mi tostada piel desnuda. sus manos se detuvieron en mis glúteos los cuales comenzó a acariciar. Topamos con una muralla y la arrincone contra ella, sus manos cada vez ardían mas y me sentí extasiado al sentir como, haciendo presión desde mis glúteos, hacía que mi zona pélvica se uniera a la de ella. Sin descuidar su boca y su cuello lleve mis manos a sus piernas y comencé a subir su falda hasta dejarla arrumada en su cintura. Mis labios descendieron y por encima de la ropa besé sus senos. Ella, en tono de protesta comenzó a jalarme la polera hasta deshacerse de ella. Observó con minuciosa atención mis formados pectorales, los que para mi castigo, comenzó a besar y lamer, mostrándome la manera correcta de hacerlo. Luego me sonrió con una sonrisa lasciva y al apartarse unos metros de mi se quito la polera y la lanzó a mi cara. Su corpiño era rosa con unos bordados en formas torcidas que le daban un toque sensual, luego pose la mirada en el surco que formaban sus senos perfectos, mi boca se hacia agua y me costaba tragar- _Supongo que podrás encargarte de esto_- dijo mirando su brassier. Me acerqué y sin paciencia le arranqué el sostén dejando en libertad la turgencia de aquella perlas preciosas y sin poder esperar mas con mi lengua repasé la redondez de sus senos, jugué con sus pezones los que mordisqué logrando arrancarle unos gemidos. Su dedo índice se poso bajo mi mentón, y ejerciendo fuerza sobre éste, hizo que me enderezara. Cuando estaba bien erguido, su dedo índice comenzó a bajar lenta y excitantemente, mis pectorales y abdominales se rindieron ante su paso hasta que llego al borde de mi pantalón. Con toda su mano tomó la pretina de éste y lo comenzó a bajar, en menos de 10 segundos ya me habían despojado de la prenda. Sentía que no podía mas, mi cuerpo había reaccionado y pedía a gritos que dejara mi excitación en libertad, así que bajo su atenta mirada tomé mi calzoncillo y lo quité. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, quería que cada paso le provocara la mas exquisita desesperación, cuando estábamos frente a frente ella sin pudores y sin quitar sus ojos de los mío asió mi miembro con fuerza, lo cual me quito un gemido y un risa torcida en su cara, como puedo desgarro las ultimas prendas que la cubren y por fin pude apreciar su perfecta desnudez. Acarició morbosamente mi miembro quitándome fuertes gemidos, cuando ella creyó que había sido suficiente se separó de mi y se sentó en la cama. La seguí y me pare frente a ella, extendí mi brazo hacia su hombro y la empuje lentamente hasta que estaba tendida bajo mi, ahora era mi turno, ahora yo la haría gemir. Nuevamente bese su cuello, era el comienzo del camino, cuesta abajo, que trazaría con mi lengua por su cuerpo. Al pasar por sus senos lo saboreé un momento pero sin mas retrasos seguí por la senda hasta llegar a su ombligo desde esa perspectiva mire su rostro, bestiales muecas aparecían y se iban tan rápido como relámpagos, parpadeaba lentamente debido al éxtasis que le causaba mi marcha por su cuerpo, en ese momento me sentí todopoderoso, tenia a la mujer mas altanera del planeta estaba a mi merced, suplicándome en silencio por mas. Sin hacerla y hacerme esperar seguí mi camino el edén del placer, yo quería ver mas, quería ver un rostro y su cuerpo suplicándome tregua. Cuando llegue a mi destino puse a andar mi morboso plan sin miramientos, minutos después unos alaridos me enloquecían, escucharla me excitaba y agraciaba... si no estuviéramos tan aislados juro que le hubiese tapado la boca. Miré su letargo- _Esa en mi primera compensación, espero que estés preparada para la que viene_- dije mientras me erguía. – _vaya o has mejorado o es que tenias muchas ganas, ¿estas seguro que entrenaste solo para pelear en el otro mundo?- _me atrapo entre sus piernas y con un rápido movimiento me vi bajo ella contra la cama.- _¿veamos quien es el que esta preparado?_- se acomodo y con un ritmo medio comenzó a desatar mi locura. Ahora yo era el que estaba bajo su poder, a lo único que atiné fue a tomarla de la cintura y empujarla, pero estaba demás, ella sola podía hacerme rozar el cielo con las yemas de mis dedos. El ritmo subió y yo por mas que quería ver su cuerpo meneándose contra el mío no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, con cada embestida hacia que me perdiera dentro de un lugar en mi mente en el cual solo se veían extrañas formas que bailaban al son de nuestros gemidos. Una convulsión me azotó de pies a cabeza haciendo que desgarrara mi garganta de un grito ... que final mas majestuoso, su cuerpo se desfalleció sobre el mío y acariciando su sudada espalda esperé a que nuestra respiración y latidos volvieran a la normalidad.- _parece que tu también estuviste "entrenando"_- bromeé después de regularizar mi agitación, cuando termine de decirle esta frase sentí que su cuerpo se tensó. – _que estupideces dices Yamcha_- al parecer mi broma no le pareció graciosa. Pero mas allá de la jocosidad de la broma, su reacción me pareció extraña y notó mi perturbación al ver mi ceño medio fruncido.- _oh ... disculpa, sabes, ha sido un día ajetreado_ ...- dijo apresuradamente sin darme tiempo para realizar algún análisis de su conducta, luego se acomodó en mi pecho. cuando volvió a abrazarme me sentí el hombre mas feliz del universo... ¿había algo mejor que dormir junto a la mujer amada?. Con respecto a su extraño comportamiento del día, no le di mayor importancia, Bulma era muy cambiante además era verdad que el día estuvo muy activo. Y ¿cuánto tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales? Uf! Mucho, seguro la ansiedad de saciar luego su sed de placer, le estaba pasando la cuenta, ya estaba perdiendo la costumbre de dormir con un hombre, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Bulma dormía placidamente y yo no podía conciliar el sueño repasando las imágenes de nuestro fulminante encuentro que había sido delicioso. Cuando estaba en el otro mundo me daba tiempo entre los entrenamientos, para planear minuciosamente el encuentro con Bulma, ideé cada movimiento cada palabra e incluso los tiempos, pero, como suele ocurrir, no hice absolutamente nada de lo que tenia planeado, ahora me siento estúpido, pudo haber resultado mucho mejor si tan solo hubiese puesto en marcha alguno de mis planes. Parecía un novato y ella la maestra, contrariamente a mi, no mostró ni un resquicio de desesperación por hacer el amor, que poder de autocontrol! Como me gustaría tener un poco de su cordura para no parecer tan baboso ante ella, mi consuelo es que esta no será la ultima noche y en las próximas la voy a hacer suplicarme.

De pronto una humedad en el hombro me saca de mis pensamientos, ella se levanta lentamente y yo decido hacerme el dormido.

-_Discúlpame_- susurra entre lagrimas, dándome, con mucho cuidado para evitar que despierte, un beso en la mejilla. Recoge sus ropas y sale de la pieza.

-_No te preocupes algún día, vamos a poder amanecer juntos sin importar lo que digan los demás_- dije susurrando para mi.

Esta siempre resultaba ser nuestra piedra de topé. Desde mucho antes que me mataran teníamos que esmerarnos para que no notaran que dormíamos juntos, todos sabían que éramos novios, y era un secreto a voces nuestra intensa vida sexual, aun así no pensábamos que fuese adecuados mostrarlos tan abiertamente, como saliendo de una misma habitación en la mañana. Mas por lo padres de Bulma, que aunque pareciera no importarles nada, había que tener respeto por ellos y por la casa, y uno nunca sabe como pueden reaccionar las personas, por muchos que creas conocerlas, así que decidimos mantener nuestra vida amorosa bajo una estricta clandestinidad.

Una luminosidad insoportable penetraba por mis párpados aun cerrados, me cubro con las sabanas pero es imposible, a pesar de mi intenso sueño aquellos fuertes rayos de luz ya han logrado despertarme por completo.

-_Buenos días Yamcha_- era Puar que abría las cortinas.

-_Puar dejo eso_- me quejo mientras me hundo bajo la almohada tratando eludir el mundo.

-_Yamcha ya levántate, están sirviendo el desayuno, además la mamá de Bulma me pidió que te despertara._- me levanté de un saltó y corrí a la ducha.

- _están todos levantados?_-pregunto mientras me quito la ropa y doy el agua.

-_Si ... los namekus ya desayunaron, ahora lo haremos nosotros con Bulma y sus padres._

-_Buenos días_- salude respetuosamente, mientras tomaba asiento, los Briefs estaban reunidos y al parecer aun no comenzaban a desayunar.

-_Llegas justo a tiempo querido Yamcha ¿quieres un pastel?_- la madre de Bulma me acercó una bandeja repleta de las mas diversas clases de pasteles.

-_eh, si si, gracias_-

-_y que tal la noche?_- me pregunto el Sr. Briefs mientras leía el periódico y fumaba su cigarro matutino.

-_Bien, hace tiempo que no dormía en un lugar tan agradable y cómodo_- dije algo sonrojado, mientras que Bulma mostraba una risa cómplice.

-_Bulma acaba de decirnos que te quedaras acá ... parece que Bulma no puede vivir sin algún invitado en nuestra casa_- decía la Sra. Briefs mientras nos servia el te, con su tan inmutable y característica sonrisa.

-_Tienes razón querida ... Bulma ¿sabes cuando regresar tu otro amigo?_- bah! ¿Cual de los muchachos habrá estado acá? Me pregunte.

_- mmm eh no, no lo se papá, no se siquiera si regresara_- decía bajo un tono de voz que se había vuelto... ¿melancólico?.

-_oh! El ladrón de naves ... tan guapo que era_- suspiraba la señora Briefs mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a trabajar, Gohan tenia su casa en la montaña Paoz y Milk nunca le hubiese permitido venirse por 120 días a la capital, el maestro Roshi y sus secuaces ... ni pensarlo, Bulma no se arriesgaría nuevamente, Krillin estaba muerto, Pikoro estaba acá, entonces ¿quién?. A ver que tipo de personaje había invitado Bulma a la casa, esta mujer siempre se hacia amistades de las personas mas peculiares del universo... pero ¿había robado un nave? Eso me llamo la atención de tal forma que tuve que preguntarlo.

- _Perdón, pero les ¿han robado una nave?-_ pregunte indirectamente, sin demostrar mi curiosidad por le sujeto en cuestión.

-_Si, el muchacho mudo y muy atractivo ayer se fue, llevándose con él, una nave espacial_.- no me ayudo mucho la respuesta de la mamá de Bulma, pero eso de tanto repetir lo atractivo que resultaba ser el sujeto ya comenzaba a molestarme. Miré a Bulma y ésta no le quitaba la vista a los alimentos, los cuales comía nerviosamente.

-_y ¿de donde es el "muchacho mudo"?-_ pregunte algo mas directo para que me dieran una respuesta mas consistente.

- _el Joven Vegeta ... mmm no lo sabemos, pero Bulma lo conoció en Namek_ _...¿de donde es querida?-_ respondió su padre algo mas concreto, pero...Vegeta, Vegeta ... Vaya que fea coincidencia!, pensé que nadie mas podía tener ese nombre tan repugnante.

- _Y que demonios se yo, si el infeliz ese apenas me hablaba-_ respondió con rabia, pero me extrañó una raro sentimiento que sus ojos trasmitían, el cual no pude reconocer.

- _oye se llama igual que el saiyajin que me mato..¿qué loco? ¿no?_- Parece que mis palabras habían caído como balde de agua fría, todos exceptuando Puar, pararon de comer. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio los cuales comenzaron a preocuparme.

-_eh ... querida vamos a ver nuestros animales, Bulma y Yamcha tiene que conversar_- Dijo el Sr. Briefs mientras se llevaba a su esposa de la sala. Yo mire a Bulma preocupado, pero ella miraba un horizonte inventado por su mente.

-_¿Que ocurre Bulma? y ¿quien es Vegeta?- _Pregunte algo desesperando.

-_bueno ...eh... es que Vegeta estuvo viviendo aquí, y...bueno...eh, no es coincidencia, me refiero al mismo Vegeta que te mató, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins_- no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos al responderme y parece que me devolvían el balde de agua fria.

Bien el primer capitulo,espero que les guste... como siempre.

con respecto a este fic, nunca me trague que Bulma y Yamcha habian terminado por que éste se habia transformado en un play boy, pensé que habia algo oculto en esta historia. y bien, aqui yamcha nos va contando, bajo su percepcion, como fue que perdió a la cientifica.

Y NO PUEDEN IRSE DE AQUI SIN DEJAR REVIEW!!!!! O mail besote y agradecimiento a todo el que leyó el primer capitulo de esta historia.


	2. Después de la Tormenta, la Calma

II  
Después de la tormenta, la calma

* * *

Mmmmm...¡Por fin actualizo!, lamento no responder sus reviews, que es algo que me encanta, pero ando de pasada por el ciber solo para actualizar.

* * *

No alcanzó a transcurrir un minuto de perplejidad cuando creí haber encontrado el error 

- _No, espera creo que te entendí mal_ – pronuncié de manera ingenua.

Ella levantó su mirada, la que tenía pegada en algún lugar de quien sabe donde y me clavo la suya de esa manera que solo ella sabia dar, no hubo más cuestionamientos, su mirada lastimosa, pero lastimosa por mi, dictó la verdad.

- _No Bulma... es imposible_ – le dije con una risa nerviosa, ella solo me miraba.

- _Yamcha ... yo..._ – Intentó articular una frase, pero no sabía que decir.

- _No Bulma es un error ¡Es imposible¡NO PUEDE SER!_ – ella simplemente volvió a su desayuno.

-_Yamcha se te enfriará el café_ – instó en un inútil intento por zafarse de la situación.

- _No desvíes el tema, no me pases por imbécil que no lo soy. Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, mirándome a los ojos._

-_No hace falta que te lo repita, no eres imbécil ¿No?_

SILENCIO...

- _No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer_ – dije tratando de controlarme.

- _Yamcha, no sé que tiene de malo darle hospedaje a una persona que lo necesita_– dijo increíblemente natural, como si darle hospedaje a ese mono espacial fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- _¿Que tiene de malo¡Qué tiene de malo!_ – Puar se marchó ante el giró efervescente que estaba tomando la discusión. – ¡_Como se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez...!_- Me levanté estrepitosamente dejando caer la silla con violencia. Caminé en círculos por algunos momentos buscándole la cordura a todo esto. – _¿Por qué Bulma¿Por qué haces esa estupidez?_

- _¿Sabes?, mis padre no me pidieron explicaciones cuando entré a Vegeta a su casa, no veo la razón de dártelas a ti. _

- _¡ Por Kamisama¡No son explicaciones! O ¡si!_ – ella frunció en ceño – _Por si no te acuerdas él vino a la tierra a matar a tu mejor amigo, al que consideras un hermano; luego acaba con mi vida, con la vida de TU novio, al que dices amar incondicionalmente. Pero al final eso te importa un soberano rábano al momento de meterlo en tu casa dándole un altruista hospedaje..._- Refregué una mano en mi cara con furia.

- _Exageras ...-_ dijo reanudando su alimentación como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- _Que exagero!!!._ – la miré iracundo pero ella estaba observando tranquilamente sus alimentos mientras los comía – _Sí, seguramente exagero. Como puedo ser tan idiota al preocuparme porque metiste a tu casa a un genocida, el que ha desaparecido millones de planetas sin contemplaciones ... _

Me molestaba de sobremanera esa tranquilidad que mostraba ella ante el tema.

- _Yamcha por qué no conversamos luego del desayuno, u otro día, a decir verdad esta conversación esta demás. Lo hecho, hecho está y además ya se largó lejos de aquí muy muy lejos de aquí ... _–

- _Sabes estas demente, algo raro tienes ..._- Busqué alguna explicación a la actitud de mi novia – _¿Te amenazó? Te hizo daño ¿cierto?..._

- _No me amenazó ni a mi ni a nadie, ni siquiera intentó matar a mi madre por estar pegada a él todo el bendito día ofreciéndole pasteles y bebidas, sólo lo invité porque no tenía donde ir ..._- Me sonrió ¡Dios, sonreía en estos momentos!– _Además siempre me reclamabas que no pensaba más que en mi, que era egocéntrica y bla bla bla, y ahora que ayudo a una persona que lo necesita ¿te molesta? ... ¡Cielos, Yamcha, quién te entiende!_

La miré hecho un diablo, es cierto que siempre le decía que había más gente existiendo en el universo más que ella y que me perecía bueno que se tomara algunos segundos de su día en los demás, pero tenía que sacar a relucir su lado caritativo precisamente con Vegeta, o sea¡Es el maldito saiyajin que me mató!

- _Y por que mierda mejor no ayudas a los enfermos, a los mendigos... ¡Por favor! Con gente que lo merezca, no a los monstruos asesinos. _

- _Lo haré en un tiempo más; tengo una idea para los niños del orfanato de la ciudad ..._

- _y ¿no te pesa la conciencia?_ - Le corté el habla - _...Claro, si es que tienes_ – Di en el punto. Su estado pasivo se barrió con mis palabras; me miró hecha el demonio.

- _¡Ya basta, es suficiente! No soy una niña la cual le debe explicaciones al mundo. Hago lo que se me antoja ahora y siempre ¡¿entendiste?!_ – Esa es la verdadera Bulma.

- _Perfecto ..._- me volteé dirigiéndome a la puerta.

- _Yamcha ..._- bajó su tono – _Esta bien, asumo que es un asesino de masas, un monstruo sin piedad, sin embargo, él peleo de nuestro lado en Namek, sin su ayuda no hubiésemos podido triunfar ni menos traerte de vuelta a la vida ..._

¿Quería tranquilizarme con aquellas palabras? ... sin embargo, me encendieron aun más¿a caso de verdad creía que los había ayudado?

- _¡Ohh!... Ahora le prenderé todos los días velas. ¡Gracias San Vegeta. En cualquier parte del universo que estés acabando con vidas te doy mis gracias!_ – hice unos gestos alabadores al cielo y luego volví a ella a la que no le había caído muy en gracia, obviamente, ese sarcasmo- _Seguramente ahora ira al cielo ¿Verdad?... ¿A caso lo hizo por caridad¿Por ayudarlos? ... Estoy seguro que si ustedes no le hubiesen servido "San Vegeta" los mata sin ninguna consideración._

- _Pues fuese como fuese no nos mató y ... ¡demonios!_ – se paró y se perdió dentro de los pasillos.

La conversación terminó ahí.

Una hora y media más tarde me vi aún caminando sin rumbo por las calles de la capital tratando de entender los motivos de Bulma y ponerme en el lugar de ella para tratar de entender, si es que era posible, semejante comportamiento.

Me parecía insólito que creyera en la supuesta bondad que había tenido el saiyajin cuando los "ayudó" en Namek. Y es que Bulma no es de esas personas ingenuas a las cuales es fácil meterle el dedo en la boca y que creen que las personas en lo más profundo de su corazón tienen buenos deseos para los demás, como es Goku, del que perfectamente me esperaría una reacción así. Sin embargo Bulma era todo lo contrario... ¿Qué habrá pasado en la cabeza de Bulma para que se creyera la Madre Teresa de Calcuta¿Cuál era el motivo por el que lo había llevado a vivir a su casa, a la misma casa en que yo vivía?

Me sentía herido y traicionado, Bulma, mi novia, la única mujer que he amado en la vida invita a su casa al asesino que me arrebató tanto tiempo sin ella, y no es capaz de ver nada malo en tan loable acto de su parte.

Esperé una disculpa o un simple detente, pero estas palabras provenientes de ella sería un verdadero reto. No es que no sepa pedir disculpas pero cuando ella cree que tiene la razón y su palabra es la verdad, todavía no existe la persona que la haga cambiar de parecer. Así salí sin esperar nada, ella estaba firme en su posición y yo en la mía y esta vez no iba dar mi brazo a torcer.

Caminé por la cuidad pateando las piedras que se cruzaban por mi camino, la gente me miraba extrañada y eso aumentaba más mi severo enfado. A veces olvido que la gente me conoce y que este comportamiento no era adecuado para la principal avenida de la capital de Oeste. Apuré el paso hasta el callejón más cercano, no aguantaba la mirada de los demás y quería volar. ¿Había algo más maravilloso que volar?

-----------------------

- _Hola Krillin ..._- Saludé aterrizando en la calidez de la arena. Krillin, para variar, estaba entrenando tratando inútilmente de superar las destrezas de Goku.

-_Yamcha¡que sorpresa!_ – dijo acercándose y dándome un fuerte apretón de manos.

- _¿Intentando superar a Goku?_ – cuestioné divertido.

- _Para nada, a ese extraterrestre no hay quien lo supere. Solamente no pierdo la costumbre, además nunca se sabe cuando podría aparecer algún enemigo._

Ellos siempre viviendo en torno a los enemigos y las calamidades que nos depara el futuro, en cambio yo simplemente, entrenó porque me gusta, sin desvivirme pensando que en un futuro pueda ocurrir algún desastre. El presente hay que vivirlo a concho y no solo en entrenamientos. ¡Gracias a Dios yo tengo una vida después de las batallas!

- _De casualidad ¿Está Puar acá?_ – me acordé de Puar y lo usé como el motivo de esta visita.

- _Si, llegó hace algunas horas. Debe estar con los demás dentro de la casa._

-_Hola_ – Saludé apenas abrí la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

Roshi, la Tortuga Milenaria, Oolong y hasta Puar estaban perdidos en el programa aeróbico del mediodía el que era conducido por la chica pelirroja fetiche de todos los viejos libidinosos y público en general.

- _Ya sabes como son ... no se pierden este programa_ – dijo Krillin mientras me acercaba una cerveza.

- _Maestro ... Maestro Roshi tenemos visitas ... ¡MAESTRO!_ – El vejete salió de su trance, a decir verdad y con semejante grito, todos salieron del trance cadencioso del vaivén de caderas, el movimientos de esas piernas largas y esculpidas, esos senos redondos y excitantes, de ese trasero duro y ¡YAMCHA!

-¡_YAMCHA_! – Me gritaron todos al unísono.

- _Vaya, Vaya, Vaya que tenemos aquí ¿si no es el novio del año_? – inquirió el maestro con un leve tono burlesco.

- _Hola maestro ..._

- _Creí que hoy no te podrías levantar, a decir verdad, no pensé que sobrevivirías después de que Bulma estuviera "azotándote" la noche entera_ – los demás se largaron a reír, yo también – _o tal vez ya te corrieron, quizás no le diste su merecido a esa mujer que tiene toda la pinta de ser insaciable._

- _Por favor... ¿no escucharon sus gritos? Creí que los escucharían desde aquí, la dejé suplicándome piedad_ – Me jacté. Eso era algo de lo que nunca descansaría porque estoy seguro que todos ellos alguna vez han soñado con mi novia, pero ella era solamente mía.

- _Entonces ¿Qué te trae por acá?, yo que tu no perdería ni un minuto_ – Agregó Krillin. sabía que me envidiaban...

- _Vino solo a presumir_ ...- Agregó la tortuga cabreado.

- _No, no es eso. Vengo a contarles algo ...sé que no me lo creerán pero ¿Saben a quién hospedó Bulma en Corporación Cápsula?_

Silencio prolongado. Todos menos Krillin desviaron la mirada.

-¡_Lo sabían tropa de traidores_! – alegué.

Nuevamente silencio

- _No quisimos arruinar su noche señor Yamcha_ – justificó Puar después de un rato.

- _¿De quién hablan?_ – interrogó krillin.

- _Ahhh... tampoco te lo han contado. Lo que ocurre es que a tu amiga se le ocurrió auxiliar con un hospedaje a nada más que a Vegeta_ – él me observó confuso. Estoy seguro que con la misma cara de idiota que miré a Bulma esta mañana cuando me dio la noticia – _sí , el mismo Vegeta que piensas, el maldito saiyajin que me mató._

- _¡¿QUÉ?!_

Después de todos sus cuestionamientos de los "no puede ser", "es un error", "A Bulma no le interesa ayudar a nadie más que no sea ella misma", "esta loca", "es culpa de la abstinencia"; y que todos asumiéramos la barbaridad que había hecho Bulma, volvimos al tema central que era ¿Por qué?

- _... y aun no logro entenderla. Ella dice que es porque no tenía donde ir y porque los ayudó en Namek ... ¿los ayudó ese ogro? Porque no se lo creo, Bulma con tal de justificarse y salir ganando es capaz de decir cualquier cosa_ – Expuse mientras terminaba la segunda lata de cerveza.

- _Mmmm ... peleó de nuestro lado en una instancia, pero ciertamente no era para ayudarnos, simplemente lo hizo porque era la única manera de salvar su vida._

- _Sabía que no podía ser como ella lo pintaba ..._

- _y eso no es todo, además hubo un momento en que nos amenazó y dijo que la mataría si escapábamos con una esfera mientras el peleaba con un monstruo verde._

- _Yo creo que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua . Quizás maduró y sin importar a quien fuera ofreció su ayuda, como lo hizo con los namekianos, o tal vez le dio lástima _– agregó el Maestro serio, demasiado serio – _Mejor cuéntanos que te hizo anoche con lujo y detalles_ – en efecto, estaba demasiado serio para ser cierto.

-_NO MAESTRO.._.- quitó su risa lasciva, yo retomé el tema – _Y si la amenazó, le dijo algo ..._

- _Nada pudo ser tan malo ...esta viva, su casa esta en pie, su familia vive, la tierra esta intacta _– De pronto Krillin se perdió en sus pensamientos – _y si planea algo, ya saben, Bulma no da una puntada sin hilo._

Creí ver la luz, nunca me había planteado esa idea.

De todos modos sabía que estaba siendo exagerado, mas no era algo que yo manejara, simplemente no lograba quedar conforme con las hipótesis que concluíamos, como si inconscientemente creyera que esa no era la razón y que la respuesta era tan sencilla que nadie podía imaginarla. Tenía esa sensación y a decir verdad no era nada de grata. Sin embargo la idea de Krillin me alivió

Unas cuantas hora más y otras tantas latas de cervezas se vaciaron mientras charlábamos, al final terminamos hablando del otro mundo, del planeta Namek, de Goku y nuestro tema favorito...las mujeres.

Platicamos largo y tendido perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo y, un poco también, de nuestra propia cordura gracias a las cervezas.

Medianoche y el sonido de un motor nos silenció las carcajadas. Segundos después ella bajaba las cervezas que revolvían mi cabeza con su invasiva presencia.

- _Hola muchachos_ – Saludó con su cotidiana sonrisa.

- _Bulma ..._ – Se levantó el maestro Roshi de su silla como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, sonriéndole peligrosamente por efecto del exceso de cerveza y el profundo escote de mi novia.

- _Sólo vengo a buscar a Yamcha_ – Pronunció mi nombre y un golpe eléctrico me inmovilizó. Me miró consentida sonriéndome y regalándome una pizca de su hermosa perfección.

Yo solo pude rendirme. Ella estaba dando el primer paso para arreglarnos, situación que ni siquiera la había imaginado porque sabía que iba a ser yo el que iría a buscarla, siempre resulto ser el que soporta menor tiempo distanciados.

Me puse de pie al instante. Caminé a su lado despidiéndome de los demás. Cuando estuve frente a ella acaricié su rostro y rocé sus labios con los míos. Ella me sonrió dulcemente. La tomé de la mano y la llevé lejos. El inmenso amor por ella valía más que mi orgullo herido.

----------

- _Ya no somos adolescentes como para discutir como lo hicimos esta mañana_ - Señaló mientras caminábamos cogidos de la mano y con los pies descalzos en la arena.

Aquella isla desierta, que había escogido mientras volábamos, era el lugar ideal para conversar.

- _Bulma reaccioné como un idiota_ – Asumí mientras observaba su rostro en la penumbra. El inmenso y fastuoso firmamento se abría paso sin importar la dirección a la que mirásemos, Siendo los luminosos astros los únicos testigos de nuestro encuentro. ¡Cielos! Se veían tan bellos sus ojos a contra luz.

- _Yo también fui una idiota al invitarlo a casa ..._ – Detuvo su andar y se sentó en la arena mirando el sereno vaivén del océano. Yo me senté junto a ella. De pronto la noté melancólica.

- _Ya... no sigamos inculpándonos, olvidemos el asunto_ - sugerí creyendo que ese era el motivo de su repentina amargura. La besé.

-Sabes ... _nunca había sentido estas sensaciones_ - Declaré observando el mar sabiendo que ella había posado su potente mirada en mi rostro – _Me sorprende estar conciente que te amo, pero aun más, el hecho que cada segundo que transcurre lo hago con mayor intensidad. Cuando no estoy a tu lado me desespero, creo que me he hecho dependiente de ti y no se si eso es bueno o malo. ¡Por Kami Bulma! ... te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, que a veces pienso que es insano y a la vez maravilloso. Nunca creí poder sentirlo con esta magnitud_ – Confesé coreado por el sonido de las olas reventando en lejanos requerios y la brisa suave meciendo nuestros cabellos. Que recuerde nunca había sido tan sincero. A veces la condición de hombre inconscientemente limita las frases declarativas de sentimientos. Pero al parecer el romántico cuadro le ganó al filtro de palabras que pocas veces se dicen. Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

- _Yo también te amo Yamcha y con la misma magnitud que lo haces tú_ – sentenció junto con un largo beso. Me paré.

- _TE AMO BULMA BRIEFS, TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO_ – Grité como loco a los cuatro vientos preso, ahora, de la embriaguez que producía mi amor hacía ella.

- _Calla Yamcha, pareces loco_ – Solicitó entre risas.

Seguí gritando cosas relativas a nuestros sentimientos, ella se levantó y me persiguió para callarme. Si nuestra conversación partió con afirmaciones relativas a que no éramos adolescentes, ahora lo parecíamos.

Corría tras de mi tratando ingenuamente de atraparme mientras yo vociferaba algunos de nuestros más íntimos secretos. Segundos después de nuestra persecución me dejé atrapar.

Con la fuerza de su carrera me agarró por la cintura y me barrió como lo haría un rugbista profesional. Reímos mientras rodábamos. Cuando paramos posó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- _¿Que decías de mi?_ – Se quejó de manera falsa mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla.

- _Que me vuelves loco ..._ – Me miró por unos instantes sonriendo y me besó con un dulce frenesí.

Luego sellamos este encuentro haciendo el amor bajo la luz de las estrellas.

-----------------

Estaba tan obnubilado con la inmensa felicidad que me brindaba su enigmático ser que no le prestaba mayor atención a sus repentinos cambios de personalidad, menos lo que ellos implicaban.

Me sentía locamente enamorado. Aquella noche descubrí que no había más mujer en universo para mi que Bulma. Que era mi pilar, mi cable a tierra, la luz que guiaba el camino que debía seguir sin desviaciones, mi camino a la felicidad, mi fuerzas, mi debilidad y mis miedos.

Descubrí que se había convertido en mi elemento vital, como el aire que respiro.

Descubrí, simplemente, que todo mi ser giraba entorno a su existencia y que tras ella no había más nada ...

...y eso me provocaba miedo.

---------------- Continuará--------------------

¡Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar este fic!

Nunca había podido desarrollar tanto romanticismo por parte masculina. Vegeta siempre ha sido el protagonistas de mis historias, pero como ya lo saben, con él no es muy factible desarrollar escenas de este calibre ¿Quién lo creería diciendo semejantes barbaridades?.

La importancia de Yamcha, por lo menos para mi en esta historia (sé que muchos no lo quieren), es que con él si puedo desahogar todo el derroche de romanticismo hacía Bulma que tenía guardado... ¡Ya saben, Bulma es mi personaje favorito!

Solo espero, y creo que la mayoría estará de acuerdo conmigo, que Yamcha disfrute mientras pueda ¡Muahahahahaha!

Les cuento que tengo una semana de vacaciones, así que me dedicaré exclusivamente a actualizar las historias que tengo pendientes "El camino que elegí" y "La cita".

Aprovecho de agradecerles por todos los lindos reviews de ánimos que me han dejado en las historias y en el Blog ... su apoyo siempre es fundamental y les estaré siempre agradecida por el cariño.

Un beso a todos.

Saij Clío.

Pd. Rocío todavía no he arreglado el pc, por eso no me conecte el fin de semana, pero de esta semana no pasa. Te quiero.

Pd2. Claudia amoooooooor (¡que lésbico! jajajajaj) te extraño montones.


End file.
